1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to scraperchain conveyors as used in mineral mining. More particularly, the invention is concerned with connection means for connecting upper and lower components of the individual channel sections or pans of the conveyor.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to construct scraper-chain conveyors from individual channel sections or pans joined end-to-end and furthermore to construct each pan from upper and lower component structures which are releasably connected together. Normally the upper components of the pans form open troughs which need replacement from time to time. To interconnect the upper and lower components it is known to provide the lower components with upstanding side plates, side walls or equivalent side fittings and to connect these side plates or fittings to the side walls of the upper components with bolts. One known form of connecting device is described in German Utility Model 8501161.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved connection means for the purpose set forth.